Metahumans
Metahumans are altered human beings that possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations (chemical or exposure) by birth, or through other means non-scientific means such as powers being bestowed upon them by supernatural beings, training to obtain powers like , being granted wishes or being blessed, and some other methods. Those who acquire metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure are sometimes referred to as " ." Alien characters whose abilities surpass those of humans are also sometimes classed as metahuman, though they are not actually human. Since his adolescence, Clark Kent has fought many metahumans due to them becoming psychotic versions of their former selves, often injuring or even killing innocent people with no remorse or reserve. The fact that they are still human means Clark has to inventively come up with non-lethal ways to defeat them and use a great deal of restraint when fighting them, as more often than not, despite their abilities, he has consistently proven to be more than a match for them and has inadvertently killed some of them; using much more force when battling Zoners and . As a result, many dangerous metahumans are being held in . Most of them are teenagers, which could mean that children were more susceptible to the effects of meteor rocks. Unlike Clark, most do not fear others finding out about their powers. Many of them can have their powers controlled or subdued, and others' powers have spontaneously disappeared (such as Jordan Cross and Shelby), but there is no easily accessible or universal cure yet for kryptonite exposure. In many cases, the circumstances of the meteor exposure appear to influence the types of powers developed. For example, Sean Kelvin nearly froze to death in a meteor-filled frozen lake and became a body-heat vampire, Tyler Randall came back from the dead due to meteor exposure and developed a touch of death, Sarah Conroy was asleep when exposed and developed dream-walking powers, etc. In 2007, Dr. Curtis Knox could cure powers obtained by meteor rock infection, and the resulting psychosis, with brain surgery. While working with , he cured Sasha Woodman and she was released from Belle Reve with a clean bill of health. However, his procedure was linked with the side effect of several years of memory loss. There has been a significant decrease in the numbers of meteor freaks, as many were killed and captured by Lex's Level 33.1. founded an outreach organization called the which is to offer support and resources for meteor-infected individuals. Kryptonite-infected metahumans It has been shown that exposure to kryptonite can cause mutations in humans that cause them to develop a variety of superpowers. Below is an example of these so-called " " from each season. *'Season 1': Coach Walt Arnold was exposed to meteor rocks in his sauna. They gave him the power of to start fires with his mind. An elderly woman named Cassandra Carver at the could foresee the future of whoever she touched, she told Clark his destiny was to help people. *'Season 2': Desirée Atkins was exposed to meteor rocks during the meteor shower while engaged in sex. They gave her the ability to influence men with super-pheromones. *'Season 3': Jake Pollen had the ability to breath underwater. The nature of his exposure to the meteor rocks is not known. *'Season 3 & 4': Alicia Baker had the ability to herself except when protected by lead. The nature of her exposure is not known. *'Season 5': Buffy Sanders was bitten by kryptonite-infected rabid bats which gave her but forced her to suck the blood of others to survive. *'Season 6': Duncan Allenmeyer was exposed to meteor rocks during an experimental treatment for his coma. This gave him the ability to project himself out of his body. *'Season 7': The Weather Girls (Carly Meadows, Tempest Drake, and Tyler Crenshaw) were best friends who had elemental powers (heat, weather and cold, respectively). They used their powers to steal valuables. There are definitely some meteor-infected people who are leading perfectly normal lives, using their abilities minimally. For example, in Freak, it is shown that is kidnapping metahumans, doing tests on them and then releasing them with a blank memory about the night of their kidnapping. Tobias Rice was blinded by the second meteor shower and gained the ability to identify other meteor-infected people; he was unknowingly helping Lex find the meteor-infected. Unfortunately all the meteor-infected that were captured died, except for . Metahumans not infected by kryptonite *'Season 1': Ryan James had a brain tumor which gave him the ability to read minds. *'Season 2': Chrissy Parker had the ability to restore her youth with a kiss of death. It was not revealed how she obtained this ability, but she was actually born and would've had to use this ability before the meteor shower. *'Season 3': Jeremiah Holdsclaw received superhuman abilities from the Starblade, an ancient artifact. *'Season 4': received from an accident involving a bright flash of light. *'Season 5': received his powers after a car accident; he was taken to a cybernetics company and received biomechanical implants. *'Season 6': Wes Keenan received his powers from experimentation after he was nearly killed in action. *'Season 7': Dr. Curtis Knox attained immortality many centuries ago; the way he obtained it, however, is currently unknown. *'Season 8': Lana Lang put on the Prometheus suit that Lex had made and she gained super speed, super strength, , and the ability to absorb kryptonite radiation. Metahuman since birth Some metahumans' powers can be passed down to their offspring like a genetic trait. *'Season 2': Kyla Willowbrook's skinwalking abilities were passed down through her tribe. *'Season 4': Evan Gallagher aged rapidly. *'Season 5': Arthur Curry inherited his abilities from his mother. Maddie Van Horn inherited the ability to control glass from her father. *'Season 9': Icicle was a metahuman with the power to control ice. He inherited his powers from his father. Temporarily metahuman * Season 1: Whitney Fordman could walk through walls when he got a kryptonite tattoo. Lana Lang became psychically linked to the first person who found her after a gas explosion covered her in meteor rocks. Harry Volk from the Smallville Retirement Center became young again temporarily when exposed to the Kryptonite in the pond outside. *'Season 2': Eric Marsh used refined kryptonite like steroids for superior athletic performance. *'Season 3': No one except Clark could lie to after she was exposed to a kryptonite-based gas. *'Season 4': Lana was possessed by her ancestor Countess numerous times. *'Season 6': With the use of a special drug, temporarily developed a metahuman accelerated . *'Season 7': Lana had Clark's powers for only a short time until Clark took them back. chewed kryptonite-laced gum and developed stretching powers. *'Season 8': Chloe Sullivan was infected by at the end of Season 7 and obtained all his knowledge and could analyze data at super speed. Her powers were removed by the Legion during "Legion". Notes * The term "Metahuman" is a common term used in the short-lived series Birds of Prey (2003), which was also made by the same producers as Smallville. In the pilot, as Barbara Gordon is explaining to Dinah Lance the varied causes of Metahuman existence, Helena Kyle states "You get some really weird stuff from meteor showers", a nod to Smallville. * "Metahuman" is a DC Comics term and was not used on show until 's Absolute Justice. Category:Concepts